Home for Christmas
by srp2017
Summary: Mike wakes up on Christmas Eve to a dream come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Home for Christmas**

Chapter 1

Mike settled into his recliner and turned on a football game that he had DVR'd. It was Christmas Eve. He had finally retired, and this was the first Christmas that he hadn't been deployed or had some sort of festivity. It was lonely. He had bought a huge ham and would be baking it the next day. It was stupid to prepare such a big meal for himself, but he had to do something. His housekeeper, Rosa had put a tree up and decorated it with ornaments her kids had made for him. The gesture was sweet enough. He had taught her oldest boy, Carlos how to throw his football and the kids had taken a shine to him. It didn't solve missing his own kids though; or his wife. Six years later, he missed them desperately.

He wasn't really watching the football game; his beer had become lukewarm and he had smoked his cigar. Rosa and her kids had gotten him presents and they were under the tree, along with instructions not to open them until Christmas morning. Gabby, Rosa's daughter; had let it slip that she had picked him out a new coffee cup. He had also bought Christmas presents for his kids and Christine, as he had done for the past six years.

About seven, he passed out in the chair. He spent most of his nights sleeping in the recliner. The nights were too lonely to sleep in bed. He always ended up missing Christine too much. He didn't have nightmares when he slept in the recliner. He also had a bedroom with two double sized beds set up for his daughters, Katelyn and Hannah. Rosa never said anything, just changed the sheets weekly and made sure it looked and smelled good. She had it decorated to suite girls his daughter's ages. Katelyn had been fourteen and Hannah had been nine. They would be twenty and fifteen now. Driving him crazy with nose rings and boyfriends that weren't good enough for them.

At nine, the doorbell rang, and Mike woke up. He was groggy and couldn't figure out who it was. He didn't see a car parked in the driveway and couldn't see anyone in the living room windows. He walked into the entryway and saw a woman and a couple kids standing on the porch. He wouldn't have been shocked if Rosa and her kids showed up on Christmas Eve, so he swung the door open. The woman on the other side looked like Christine. He was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming.

"Mike? We are…cold…can we come in?" Christine asked.

"This…isn't a dream?" Mike asked.

"No." Christine stated simply and then gave him a huge smile. He looked towards the kids and smiled. Katelyn, Hannah…and three other younger kids he didn't recognize. Christine cleared her throat and he quit daydreaming.

"Right, come in." Mike said as he let them in. Christine began helping the younger kids take their boots, gloves, hats and coats off. They were wearing warm clothes under all that but still seemed cold.

"I was on my way to you, but my car broke down about a mile from here. I finally found your address and…wanted to get here for Christmas. My cellphone…was shut off last month so I couldn't call you…" Christine explained as she tidied coats and shoes up. The kids were dancing around trying to get warm.

"Uh…go in there, I have a fire going…" Mike told the kids, who all ran for the living room. The older two girls were strangely quiet but followed. "Chris…I…I'm thrilled you're here…I have so many questions…first, who are those kids? I know Katelyn and Hannah but where did the younger three come from?" Mike asked. Christine smiled again and took both his hands in her own.

"I should have told you…I was just so angry. I was pregnant with triplets. I got myself and the girls away from Deer Park because there were rumors of Immunes. I found an abandoned farm in Arkansas and had the triplets. Time just kind of sped by. I managed to get the kids and myself through everything. As soon as I found your address and got the car…semi working, I made my way for you. I am sorry. If you are too angry…can the kids at least get warmed up first?" Christine asked. Mike let loose of her hands and pulled her into a massive hug.

"I've missed you all so much. So much." Mike said as he cried into Christine's shoulder. He didn't know where the tears come from, but he felt Christine rubbing his back. He could hear the kids talking in the living room and snapped back into action. "Their names?" Mike asked.

"The boy's name is Tucker and the girls are Chloe and Rebecca. Chloe is wearing the purple shirt and Becky is next to Hannah." Christine explained as they pulled apart and walked to the living room door.

"Katelyn and Hannah seemed…quiet?" Mike asked quietly.

"They're hungry. The kids…the triplets ate lunch, but the girls and I haven't eaten since breakfast and it wasn't much." Christine admitted.

"I have…my housekeeper keeps me supplied in casseroles. She is afraid I would exist on…bad food. They're in the freezer…the chicken parmesan one is my favorites and I took it out earlier for lunch tomorrow." Mike explained as he guided her into the kitchen. The casserole was almost thawed, and he turned the oven on to bake it.

"You have a beautiful home, Mike. This kitchen…is perfect." Christine said as she looked around.

"Thanks…I hope it'll be your home now too. Dammit! I don't have anything for the triplets and…not enough for the girls and…" Mike said with a weird look on his face. He felt horribly, and Christine started laughing.

"How about, put that in. Its going to take an hour to get cooked thoroughly. You and I can go and grab some stuff for the kids. The Wal-Mart said they would be open until eleven." Christine said.

"That'll work." Mike agreed, and Christine jumped up and walked into the living room. He followed her after putting the casserole in the oven and setting the timer.

"Katie, can you watch the kids for a bit? Dad wants to get some more stuff for Christmas. He put a casserole in the oven and it can come out in about an hour." Christine asked.

"Okay. Can we watch a movie?" Katelyn asked, and Mike grabbed the remote and found some kid appropriate movies for her.

"Sure. If we aren't home, you guys can go ahead and eat. Also, I have a bedroom set up for you and Hannah but didn't know about the triplets. I have another bedroom that'll work for Chloe and Rebecca and then the guestroom can work for Tucker. Your room is the first one up the stairs, the guestroom is next to it and the other room is across from yours. I would really like to give you all hugs and kisses before bed." Mike told the two older girls. He noticed the look between the two of them before they launched themselves at him.

"Why wait?" Hannah asked as she hugged him. It made Mike laugh as he kissed both of his daughters and winked at Christine.

"No reason. I've missed you both so much." Mike told them.

"We've missed you too." Katelyn said as she kissed his cheek.

"I hate to break this up, but we really need to get going. Girls, I just pulled in our luggage. I wouldn't mind if the triplets were in their pajamas when we got home." Christine stated, and both girls nodded. There were two smaller sized suitcases and that was all. He pulled away from both girls and followed Christine out.

"Is there anything else in that car?" Mike asked. He could tell that Christine had been in dire financial shape.

"No, that's all we have." Christine told him as they got in his truck.

"Alright…uh…your car? How bad is it?" Mike asked.

"I…it doesn't have heat and I think the transmission went. Its about a mile from here. I am pretty sure it will need to be towed." Christine admitted, obviously ashamed.

"I'll take care of it. Prepare to be spoiled." Mike said as he passed the beater car. He got to the Wal-Mart and Christine began shopping. Before he realized it, two carts were filled, and he began filling the third. Everything the kids needed and more stuff then they could dream of having. They got checked out and there was a table set up with gift wrappers. It benefitted a group home for developmentally disabled people and they wrapped everything up. While Christine was waiting, Mike slipped away and bought her a Christmas present, a diamond ring to go along with her wedding band and engagement ring. It was the perfect size. He purchased it and put it in a gift bag and wrote Christine's name on the tag. It was easily snuck in with the other gifts. He had bought her clothing and other items, but he wanted her to have something special.

The back cab of Mike's truck was absolutely filled to the top. He was thankful the store had been open so late and had gotten some extra groceries. He wasn't sure what to do about Rosa and her kids but would figure that out later. They pulled into his house and he locked the truck. Mike would play Santa after the kids went to sleep. When he and Christine walked in, all four kids were in their pajamas. Christine went into the kitchen and got the casserole out while the older two girls set the table. Mike was glad that Rosa had insisted he had a set of dishes. He normally ate off paper plates. He had carried the groceries in and they began eating. The triplets weren't picky and ate every bite and Christine remarked several times that she needed Rosa to give her cooking lessons. The casserole was demolished, which made Mike realize how many meals Christine and their older daughters had skipped. They would never have to worry about food again.

The triplets settled easily in their assigned bedrooms and Mike was able to tuck them in. They were still warming up to him, but it would be a process for all. Mike didn't tuck the older girls in but got plenty of hugs and kisses. They seemed to love the bedroom that Rosa had so carefully decorated for them and settled quickly. Christine cleaned the kitchen while Mike carried in the many presents.

By midnight, he and Christine were finally settled in his bed. He would have no nightmares that night. It could have been a romantic night, but Christine was exhausted. It just felt good to hold her and not think of all the bad scenarios. They would wake up the next day and figure out the rest of their lives. For now, they just wanted to sleep in each other's arms.

 **A short, maybe two-chapter Christmas story. I know there might be questions with this one, but I wanted it to be short and happy. Love the reviews. Merry Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Home for Christmas**

Chapter 2

Mike and Christine woke up when the triplets jumped on the bed. Mike glanced outside, and it was still dark. The alarm clock read four thirty am and Mike groaned. He hadn't been prepared to be woke up so early and Christine's body had felt so good against his own; replacing it with a squirmy six-year-old. He hadn't figured out which one of the girls it was because they were dressed in matching footy pajamas. Chloe and Rebecca looked exactly alike and even sounded the same. Christine had woken up and Mike gestured at the girl between the two of them and Christine smiled and mouthed, "Chloe."

"Time for presents!" Tucker stated.

"How about we sleep another hour, at least? You guys can stay in here." Christine suggested, and the triplets seemed to have some sort of telepathic conversation because they settled down. Tucker was on Mike's other side, Chloe was between Mike and Christine and Becky was on Christine's other side. Mike could think of things he would rather do, then be elbowed in the ribs but he wanted a connection with the triplets and they were going to make it happen.

At seven, Katelyn and Hannah snuck in and jumped on the bed. Apparently, Mike, Christine and the triplets had fallen asleep. They spent the next fifteen minutes in bed, cuddling with all the kids. The king-sized bed had become too small, but Mike absolutely loved it.

The kids finally talked them into going downstairs and so while Christine saw to it that the kids went to the bathroom and were somewhat ready to face the day; Mike ran downstairs and put coffee on and got the pan of cinnamon rolls that Rosa had made for him out. They were put in the oven to warm and Mike looked at his phone. There were texts from the Greens, Tom and several other members of the crew. He was still trying to figure out what to do about Rosa. He didn't need a housekeeper anymore. He could certainly afford to continue to employ her, but he wasn't sure how Christine felt. It would be another day's concern. For today, he would focus on his wife and kids.

Hannah had all the many presents separated in no time. Mike and Christine sat on the couch with cups of coffee, watching the kids open their presents. The triplets didn't care about the clothes or shoes that Mike and Christine had picked out, caring more about the dollhouse kit and racecar track. Katelyn and Hannah were thrilled with their clothes and other accessories. Mike got lots of hugs and kisses from all the kids and Christine loved the ring that he had gotten her.

They ate the cinnamon rolls and ended up on the couch cuddling. Mike didn't even clean up the wrapping paper from the floor. Mid-morning, Christine and Katelyn got up and began cooking Christmas dinner. The triplets were watching a Charlie Brown Christmas on TV and Hannah was cuddled into Mike's side. It was the perfect morning and they were all still in their pajamas. About one, Mike's doorbell rang, and he untangled himself from his sleeping fifteen year old and walked to the door. He couldn't see anyone in the side light and when he opened it, no one was there but there was a card attached to the wreath with his name written on it. He couldn't see a vehicle anywhere around and unsealed the envelope and pulled out the card. There was a picture of an angel on it which made him wonder. He opened the card and began reading the calligraphy type script.

" _Mike,_

 _For years you searched for your lost family. Christine had to find her way back to you. If she had come back sooner, it would not have been as good of a reunion. You do not need to worry about me or my kids because we were sent to take care of you until Christine was ready. I know this is hard to understand or believe but the Lord works in mysterious ways. Enjoy that beautiful family of yours. You need some happiness._

 _Rosa, Carlos and Gabby"_

Mike was in shock. Rosa had worked for him for a year, since he had settled in St. Louis. He had spent time with her kids while she was cleaning the house and cooking meals for him. It was a surreal feeling. He had stepped onto the front porch to read the note and looked into the living room. The triplets were playing on the floor and Hannah had woke up and was looking at something. Mike decided to go back inside to follow Rosa's advice. He was going to enjoy his family.

Christine had put together a feast. The huge ham, mashed potatoes and a potato casserole that she had always made, Katelyn had made crunchy corn; a dish Mike had always loved with corn and fried onions. There were also green beans with bacon and onions, rolls, deviled eggs, cranberry sauce and several pies. By two, the dining room table that Mike had never used until the last twenty-four hours was piled with the food and set with Mike's dishes.

Mike had never had a more enjoyable and fun family dinner. It was perfect for him and Christine seemed to agree. They all ate their fill and helped Christine clean everything up. Once dishes were done, they all ended up in the living room again, playing a board game. Mike and Christine opted out of the game, instead; cuddling on the couch, watching the kids. Mike had shown Christine the card earlier in the day and she was just as shocked as he was. Katelyn had lost the board game and came up behind them, with mistletoe in her hand.

"Not sure where this came from but you're both under it. Kiss!" Katelyn instructed, and Mike and Christine complied. The past marital issues had just seemed to disappear. The kiss was as passionate as what it could be with five kids yelling about how gross it was.

"Hey, Katie; you're old enough now, if I took your mom out for a date in the next couple days, could you watch the triplets?" Mike asked his oldest daughter, quietly. Dates were something Mike and Christine had stopped doing years before he left for the Arctic. It was going to happen again.

"Only if you don't just take her for dinner. Make a night of it, the whole night. Get a room." Katelyn instructed from her position behind the couch.

"I like that idea." Christine agreed.

"Me too." Mike stated as he pulled Christine close again. They ended up kissing again and the kids were making gagging noises.

"I don't even have the mistletoe over them anymore." Katelyn complained as she sat back down.

"We don't need mistletoe for this." Christine answered between kisses. Mike was all too happy to give her as many kisses as she wanted. He had every plan to go along with Rosa's instructions to enjoy his family and that started with his wife. The details would work themselves out later.

 **Okay, done! And I actually completed it before Christmas was over. Hope you enjoyed this short, happy piece.**


End file.
